Today 4 U, Tomorrow 4 Mimi
by GayApparel
Summary: Mimi and Angel find out their love interests live together.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Jonny Larson.

**Notes:** Hey guys. I actually wrote a Mimi!centric fic, also starring Angel. I don't know WHERE it came from, but I had to write it. It's a VERY short one-shot, just showing what could've actually happened right before "Today 4 U". XD I know... I'm surprised too. "Chris doesn't write Mimi fics... what the fuck?" But I ask you, as friends of mine, please, please, PLEASE read and review it. I just want a simple opinion, whether good or bad. Thanks guys. Lots of love to you!

Also, when you have to spend so much time being completely alone in your house, you have time to think about other things, and apparently, chracters. XDD Hope you like it! XDD Dedicated to the one girl who will always be my Mimi. You know who you are!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Today 4 U, Tomorrow 4 Mimi**

"They call me… Mimi."

Mimi gave Roger a little wink as she slid her hand across his chest, smug about having found her stash after he attempted to hide it. He stared dumbfounded as he watched her disappear, making her way down the short flight of steps to her apartment right below the man she couldn't help but find devilishly handsome.

"Angel… can you come over? I have so much to tell you." Mimi squealed excitedly into the phone, urging her best friend to pay her a visit.

"What is it, chica?" Angel, donning a pair of zebra print tights, a white floral print skirt, a rather comfortable green and orange sweater she made herself, shedding her red and white Santa coat, her dark haired bob bouncing atop her head, and burst in to Mimi's apartment. "Girl, what did you do now?" Her Latin fire reverberated in her voice.

"I met him today… the guy upstairs. He is so cute. Girl, I want you to see." Mimi, using this as an excuse to light up a cigarette, took Angel by the hand and led her to the fire escape. "It's so fucking cold out here…" she said, wrapping her small arms around herself, hoping not to freeze to death just to get a glimpse of the hot guy upstairs.

"I can't see him," Angel informed.

"Go up the steps. You'll see him that way." Mimi pushed Angel up the fire escape steps, spying in on two men. _Mark's home_, Mimi thought.

"Which one is he?" The drag queen questioned, watching both men curiously. She noticed the blonde one first; _he's so scrawny_, she thought. _It can't be that one._

She figured it was the other one. "He's cute. Not my type, but cute."

Roger had been sitting on the table, strumming away on his guitar… _seems to be the only thing he does_, Mimi thought. "I think he's pretty hot. I'm gonna try to get him to go out with me later tonight."

"Slut," Angel jokingly told her. "I got my eyes set on a little cutie too. He's tall, dark, and absolutely gorgeous."

"Chica, when the hell were you gonna tell me this?" Mimi playfully slapped Angel on the arm.

Angel scrunched her nose, making a tsk-ing sound. "I just met him today. Actually, I uh… invited him to the meeting tonight. He's positive too." A smirk crept on her face.

"And did he say he'd actually go?" Mimi joked.

"Yes he did. Actually… I'm on my way over to his place…" Angel realized she was also looking into the home of the guy she met on the street. "That's him!" she revealed.

"That's who?" Mimi questioned.

"Him. The guy I met earlier. He lives with your man." Angel watched him as he walked into the apartment carrying the pickle tub she let him borrow to carry up the groceries he pilfered from the local supermarket. Her eyes widened. "Oh shit. Honey, I gotta go. I'm supposed to meet his friends. Will I see you at the meeting tonight?"

Mimi shook her head. "Not tonight, chica. Tonight, I'm gonna get that boy to take me out." She grinned mischievously, and Angel winked at her.

"You think he'll go for it?" Angel chortled, pulling Mimi's leg.

"Why shouldn't he? With what I'm wearing tonight, NO man will be able to resist."

Angel snapped her fingers and pursed her lips. "Ooh, girl. You be sizzlin'."

"And I uh… overheard he's sick too. So, this could actually get serious." Mimi grinned smugly.

"Even better. Honey, I gotta go. I'm gonna be late." Angel stepped back down the stairs, Mimi in tow, and inside her apartment. "I'll see you later, honey." A quick kiss on the cheeks, and Angel was gone. She rushed down the steps in her very high platform boots she had decided to wear to finalize her ensemble. She reached the top of the steps; and in a just-in-time fashion, she fixed herself up, straightening out her coat, and posed just as the man of her dreams opened the door, hearing her introduction.


End file.
